In an attempt to improve their health and physical conditioning, consumers are purchasing exercise devices in record quantities. One common challenge with exercise equipment is motivating the purchaser to use the device on a consistent and ongoing basis. This lack of motivation can be a result of the repetitive nature of the exercises and exercise routines that a user can perform on a specific exercise device as well as the versatility of the exercise devices.
In an effort to maintain the motivation necessary for the user of an exercise device to consistently use the exercise device, some exercise devices simulate the outdoors by creating exercise programs that reflect the terrain of real world locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,415 discloses a system where an individual may identify a street, road, or path that the individual wants to traverse during the exercise session. An exercise program is created that simulates the terrain of the chosen exercise route. For example, an exercise program created for a treadmill may include control signals that increase and decrease tread base inclination levels consistent with the terrain of the chosen exercise route. In addition, images of the chosen exercise route may be presented to the user on display screens.